Guardería Central
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Primer día de clase de Ed y Al en la Guardería Central


**Guardería Central**

_By Tenshi Lain & Neko-chan_

$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€

Los personajes que aparecen en este Fanfic pertenecen al anime de FullMetal Alchemist (de Hiromu Arakawa). Nosotras solo los hemos cogido prestados para jugar.  
El cuento de 'los Siete cabritillos'... para ser sincera no tengo ni idea de quien es. Me lo contaba mi abuela cuando era pequeña.  
La historia será un Universo Alternativo, pero aún así, es recomendable haber visto todo la serie antes de leer esto ya que hay algún que otro Spoiler y personajes que no salen hasta bien avanzada la historia.

Referencia de Personajes y sus edades en el fic:

Edward Elric 4 años

Alphonse Elric 3 años

Roy Mustang 5 años

Riza Hawkeye 5 años

Kain Fuery 4 años

Jean Havoc 5 años

Winry Rockbell 4 años

Scieszka 4 años

Elysia Hughes 3 años

Wrath Curtis 3 años

Maria Ross 4 años

Denny Bloch 4 años

Envy Hikarino 5 años

Lust Homúnculo 5 años

Gluttony Homúnculo 4 años

Maes Hughes 34 años

Izumi Curtis ? años (a una dama no se le pregunta la edad XD)

$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€

En una pequeña casita rodeada de prado verde, a las afueras del pueblo de Rizenbul, se desarrolla una peculiar escena...

- ¡No, no y no¡Yo no quiero ir¡Me niego! - gritaba un pequeño niño de unos cuatro años de rubios cabellos y dorados ojos.

- Ed cariño, no seas así - pidió una señora de cabellos castaños y sonrisa dulce mientras acababa de limpiarle la cara a su otro hijo -. Verás como te lo pasas muy bien en la guardería.

- ¡Yo no quiero ir! - insistió cruzándose de brazos e hinchando los mofletes con disgusto.

- En la guardería habrán muchos niños con los que jugar... y aprenderás muchas cosas... incluso creo que tiene una mascota - dijo en tono confidencial al menor de sus hijos.

- ¿En serio! - preguntó el pequeño con los ojos castaños brillantes de ilusión - ¡Hermano, tenemos que ir a la guardería!

- Al-chan ¡te está enredando! - replicó el mayor, pero suspiró derrotado al ver que su hermanito ya estaba totalmente convencido.

Su madre se acercó con el pequeño babi azul y la mochilita en las manos.

- Vamos Ed... - pidió con una sonrisa zalamera - en la guardería te lo pasarás bien.

- NO-QUIERO-IR... - dijo haciendo hincapié en cada palabra.

20 minutos después...

La señora Trisha Elric dejaba a sus retoños (uno de ellos muy enfadado, por cierto) en la puerta de una casita amarilla con un gran letrero que rezaba "Guardería Central"

Tiró de la cuerda que colgaba de una campanita, tintineando alegremente y la puerta no tardó mucho en abrirse. En el umbral apareció una mujer de cabellos negros hechos rastas recogidas en una coleta alta.

- Buenos días Izumi-sensei - saludó la señora Elric.

- Buenos días - respondió mirando a los pequeños hermanos. A Al le dio vergüenza y se bajó la careta que llevaba a modo de visera en la cabeza, para cubrirse la cara. Ed seguía enfurruñado y se limitó a no mirarla a la cara.

- Niños ¿qué se dice?

- Bu-buenos días... - dijo Al desde detrás de su careta.

- ¿Nos podemos ir ya a casa? - preguntó Ed con los brazos cruzados. Izumi sonrió ante las actitudes tan diferentes de sus nuevos alumnos.

- Venga pasad dentro. Que ya han llegado todos los demás...

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Al entrando corriendo.

- ¡No esper...! - pero Ed se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Luego miró a su madre y a la profesora muy seriamente - Yo NO entro.

- Ed, cariño - dijo la señora Elric arrodillándose a la altura de su primogénito. El pequeño la miró aún ceñudo -. Hagamos una cosa. Si no te gusta la guardería no te traeré más. Pero primero tienes que pasar al menos un día aquí ¿Cómo vas a saber si algo te gusta o no si no lo pruebas?

Ed se quedó callado como pensando en el trato que se le exponía y tras un rato contestó.

- Vale... pero solo hoy ¿prometes?

- Prometo - sonrió Trisha. Después se puso de pie -. Vendré a recogeros a la tarde. Portaos bien.

Y se alejó de la guardería rumbo al pueblo. Ed la observó hasta que se perdió de vista y entonces se giró hacia Izumi-sensei.

- Venga, vamos - dijo la profesora con una sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano. Ed se la aceptó sin rechistar y ambos entraron dentro.

El lugar era muy grande. Las paredes estaban decoradas con murales de nubes, árboles, pájaros y mariposas, además de varias hojas de papel con los dibujos de los niños. A un lado habían varias mesitas pequeñas con sus sillitas, estanterías llenas de libros de cuentos, cajas de pinturas y pinceles. Al otro lado, un espacio enmoquetado muy amplio en el que solo habían diversos baúles con juguetes. Allí había muchos niños jugando, todos llevaban el mismo babi azul que él y parecían divertirse. Entre todos pudo ver a su hermano y a la niña rubia que vivía en la casa de al lado.

- ¡Atención niños! - dijo un hombre de cabellos negros, perilla y ojos dorados - Hoy tenemos a dos amiguitos nuevos.

Todos los niños se giraron para mirar a los hermanos Elric. Alphonse dejó de jugar con Winry y miró a su hermano que venía delante de la profesora Izumi.

- Ellos son Edward y Alphonse - dijo la profesora -. Son hermanos.

- Yo lo sé - saltó la niña que había estado jugando con Al - somos vecinos.

- Hola Winry - saludó Ed con una sonrisa.

- Entones una presentación menos que hacer - rió el profesor -. Yo soy el profesor Maes Hughes y ella es la profesora Izumi Curtis.

- Ya lo sabemos - soltó Ed con desgano.

- Estos son vuestros compañeros - siguió con una gran sonrisa ignorando el comentario del rubio -. Esta encantadora, preciosa, simpática y adorable señorita es Elysia-chan, mi hija - dijo señalando a una pequeña de cabellos castaños recogidos en dos coletas y ojos verdes. La cual se puso colorada ante la exagerada presentación de su padre - ella es Scieszka - dijo mirando a una tímida niña de cabellos castaños y ojos verde oscuro enmarcados por unas gafas -. Denny y Maria - siguió señalando a un niño rubio y a una niña con el pelo negro y muy cortito - Riza, Fuery, Havoc y Roy - Fuery y Havoc los saludaron con la mano, Riza les sonrió y Roy pasó de ellos - y ellos son Wrath, Gluttony, Lust y Envy - finalizó de presentar a todos los niños. Aunque al último que nombró no le gustó para nada a Ed. Tenía cara de malo.

Los hermanitos Elric se acercaron a sus compañeros para jugar, o mejor dicho, se fueron a jugar con la única niña que les era conocida.

- ¿A que jugabais? - preguntó Al a Winry y a Scieszka.

- Al Mecano - dijo la sonriente rubia enseñándole la construcción que había hecho con las piezas y tornillos de plástico y que se asemejaba bastante a un tren... o a un dinosaurio paticorto... según se viera.

(NdTL: para quien no lo conozca, el Mecano es un juego de construcciones, hay varias piezas alargadas, con forma de cruz o de L, con muchos agujeros y dependiendo por donde los atornilles puedes hacer cualquier tipo de estructura. Hay dos versiones, una de metal y otra de plástico, para los niños más pequeños)

- Siempre estás jugando a eso - se quejó Ed.

- Pero es muy divertido - insistió la rubia con una sonrisa.

- No, no lo es... - refutó el rubio.

- Si, lo es...

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- No.

- Sí.

- No.

- Sí.

- ¡No!

- ¿No?

- ¡Sí! - Ed se tapó la boca con las manos al ver que se había confundido, mientras que Winry, Scieszka y Al se reían - ¡Eso es trampa!

- No lo es.

- ¡Sí lo es!

- ¿Vais a empezar otra vez? - preguntó Scieszka. Ed se limitó a enfurruñarse más sin contestar.

- ¿A que jugáis? - preguntó Elysia-chan acercándose al grupo con Wrath.

- Al Me... - empezó a contestar Winry, pero Ed la interrumpió.

- ¡Íbamos a empezar a jugar al escondite¿Jugáis?

- ¡Sí, sí! - corearon los recién llegados junto a Scieszka y Al.

- Pero estamos jugando a... - insistió Winry contrariada.

- Vamos, Winry cuenta ¡A esconderse! - dijo Ed mientras salían todos desperdigados.

- ¡Pero si yo quería jugar al Mecano! - replicó la rubia dando una patada al suelo, pero al ver que nadie le hacía caso, suspiró, se tapó los ojos y empezó a contar.

Ed corrió a esconderse detrás de un tobogán pequeño de color rojo y naranja. Sonriendo al pensar que ahí no lo encontrarían.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Maria que estaba sentada en el suelo con Denny construyendo un castillo con bloques de madera.

- Sshh... - le chistó con un dedo ante la boca - juego al escondite y me estoy escondiendo de Winry.

- Aaaah... - dijo la niña.

- Pero ahí se te ven los pies - dijo Denny y entonces Ed se dio cuenta de que por la parte baja de la rampa se le asomaban las zapatillas.

- Oh... ¡valla! - dijo con disgusto.

- ¿Por que no te escondes allí? Detrás de las estanterías no te verán.

- Vale... - y tras asegurarse de que Winry estuviera aun contando, fue hacia el otro lado de la guardería. Pero al legar tras los estantes se encontró a la niña de gafas sentada en el suelo con un gran libros de cuentos abierto sobre las piernas - ¿pero no estabas jugando con nosotros? - preguntó Ed confundido.

- Es que prefiero leer este cuento... y de todas formas siempre me pillan la primera... mejor busca otro sitio.

- Bueno... - dijo con desgano. Se fue hasta la zona de trabajo y se metió debajo de una mesa, pero se encontró con que Wrath, ya estaba allí escondido.

- Aquí estoy yo - dijo el pequeño de ojos azules - búscate otro escondite.

- Antipático - le espetó Ed y miró a su alrededor. Winry ya había acabado de contar y ahora miraba detrás del tobogán -. 'Menos mal que no me he quedado ahí' - pensó.

- Nii-chan - llamó una vocecita que conocía muy bien. Miró a todos lados y encontró a su hermanito agachado tras un montón de colchonetas. Ed corrió hacia allí y los dos se quedaron muy quietecitos viendo como Winry seguía buscando.

- ¡Eh! - se giraron y se encontraron con el niño de cara de malo - Aquí estaba jugando yo. Fuera.

- Pero solo nos estamos escondiendo... - dijo Al aún con la careta puesta.

- No me importa.

- Eres un antipático - le soltó Ed sin molestarse en bajar la voz para no descubrirse.

- Y tú eres un enano - reprochó Envy cruzándose de brazos ante él y demostrando así que le pasaba cuatro centímetros de altura.

- ¿A quien estás llamando enano diminuto que no se ve ni con microscopio! - rugió Edward con los ojos llameantes.

- Yo no he dicho eso... - replicó Envy -, aunque bien pensado es una descripción muy acertada - añadió burlonamente.

Ed ya estaba por saltarle encima cuando un niño gordinflón de ojitos pequeños se interpuso, el pequeño Elric no pudo esquivarlo y tras rebotar en su blanda forma calló al suelo de nalgas.

- Ayy... - se lamentó sobándose el trasero.

- Hermano - llamó Al levantándose la careta y mirando a su hermano con preocupación.

- No deberíais pelearos - los tres niños se volvieron y se encontraron ante los ojos negros y llenos de reproche de Roy. Detrás venían Riza, Havoc y Fuery.

- ¡Empezó él! - dijo Ed señalando a Envy.

- Eso no importa. La profe Izumi se enfadará y os dejará sin postre si seguís peleando.

- ¿En serio! - preguntó Gluttony muy preocupado ¡No quería quedarse sin postre! Así que rápidamente se fue a buscar a su hermana mayor Lust, para no meterse en líos y no quedarse sin su querido postre.

- Glotón... - masculló Envy con disgusto. Gluttony solo sabía pensar con el estómago. Miró a los hermanos Elric y a Roy y sus amigos. Les sacó la lengua y se fue a molestar a Denny y Maria.

- Envy es un pesado - dijo Havoc cruzándose de brazos.

- Y tanto - aseguró Fuery.

- ¿Estáis bien? - preguntó Riza mirando a los dos rubios.

- Si - contestó Ed poniéndose de pie.

- Deberíais tener cuidado con Envy - advirtió Roy - tiene muy mal carácter.

- No te he pedido ayuda - remugó Ed.

- Como quieras - dijo Roy encogiéndose de hombros.

- Muy bien niños - llamó la profesora Izumi dando un par de palmadas -, ahora vamos a almorzar.

Todos los pequeños corrieron hacia las mesitas riendo alegremente y se sentaron esperando a que les dieran el almuerzo. La profesora Izumi y el profesor Maes fueron dejando ante cada niño una bandejita de plástico con un panecillo relleno de jamón york y queso, una manzana pequeña y un cartoncito de leche.

- Recordad que hay que masticar bien la comida antes de tragarla u os puede sentar mal - advirtió la profesora Izumi.

- ¡Siiii! - corearon todos lo pequeños y empezaron a almorzar.

Gluttony prácticamente se embutía el panecillo en la boca y Lust empezó a regañarlo por comer tan deprisa. Envy se dedicaba a tirarles trocitos de pan a Havoc y Fuery, hasta que el profesor Maes lo pilló. Wrath se peleaba con el plástico de la pajita, no había forma de abrirlo, y finalmente, la profesora Izumi tuvo que ayudarle.

- Quería hacerlo yo... - murmuró el pequeño Wrath poniendo morritos.

- A la próxima lo haces tú solo ¿si? - dijo con una sonrisa. Wrath la miró y le sonrió de vuelta.

Riza masticaba tranquilamente su manzana observando como Winry levantaba castillitos con los bricks vacíos de Scieszka, Denny y Maria.

- Me falta uno... - murmuró la niña de coleta rubia observando su obra.

Roy que también había estado mirando, buscó entre las bandejas buscando alguno más. El suyo aún estaba medio lleno así que no servía, Al todavía estaba bebiéndose la leche y Ed...

- ¿No te la vas a beber? - preguntó Roy al ver que ni siquiera le había puesto la pajita.

- No - dijo secamente dándole otro mordisco a su bocadillito.

- A mi hermano no le gusta la leche - explicó Al con la cara llena de migas.

- Por eso es tan bajito.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? - preguntó Ed mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- La leche es buena para los huesos, los hace crecer. Así que si no bebes leche, no vas a crecer y te quedarás pequeñito, pequeñito - dijo juntando el pulgar y el índice dejando muy poco espacio entre ellos.

- ¡No es verdad!

- Sí lo es. Me lo dijo mi madre - intervino Riza.

Ed se quedó mirando el cartoncillo con la nariz arrugada y el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba la leche, sabía mal y olía peor... pero no quería quedarse pequeñito. Si hasta Al que tenía un año menos era igual de alto que él.

- O tal vez... - dijo Roy haciéndose el interesante.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Ed con desconfianza.

- Tal vez no te puedes tomar la leche si no es en biberón - dijo burlón.

Eso fue lo último ¡Nadie le llamaba bebé de pañales! Cogió el cartoncito de leche, le puso la pajita (o más bien apuñaló al cartoncito con ella) y se lo bebió en tres tragos. Después miró a Roy con una gran sonrisa.

- Ves como si puedo - le espetó. Roy solo se encogió de hombros y siguió con su manzana.

Ed estaba a punto de empezar a despotricar cuando empezó a dolerle la tripita. Su cara se puso pálida, sintió como si su estómago se apretara y apenas se alejó de la mesa, vomitó todo lo que había desayunado en el suelo.

- Puaj... - corearon todos los niños con las naricitas arrugadas.

- Venga, venga... no es nada... - intentó calmarlos Maes, mientras Izumi se acercaba al pequeño rubio.

- ¿No te encuentras bien?

- La leche siempre le sienta mal, pero no suele vomitarla - informó Al aún sentado en su silla y mirando preocupado a su hermano.

- Venga, no pasa nada - dijo la profesora Izumi cogiendo de la mano a Ed y llevándolo al baño para limpiarle la cara y ponerle otro babi.

- Lo siento - se disculpó Ed mientras le pasaban una toalla húmeda por la cara.

- Tranquilo, son cosas que pasan - sonrió la profesora -, pero tendrías que habernos dicho que no te sentaba bien la leche... Mañana pondremos zumo ¿si?

- Ah... - Ed estaba a punto de afirmar con la cabeza, cuando recordó algo - Aún no he decidido si vendré mañana.

- Ya... - murmuró mientras terminaba de abrocharle el babi con una sonrisa en los labios -. Venga, vamos con los otros.

Cuando regresaron, Ed vio a todos sus compañeros sentados en la moqueta ante una gran pizarra en la que el profesor Maes había escrito en letra grande el abecedario.

- Y esta es la letra... - decía el hombre de ojos dorados.

- ¡B! - corearon todos.

- ¡Muy bien! Y esta es la...

- ¡C!

Ed se sentó entre su hermano y Winry y junto a los demás niños empezó a recitar el ABC. Después la profesora Izumi les enseñó ilustraciones y ellos tenían que adivinar de qué eran.

- Un gatito - corearon varios al ver el dibujo de un minino en un árbol.

- Muy bien ¿y este? - dijo enseñándoles otra cartulina.

- ¡Un pastel! - saltó Gluttony con una gran sonrisa.

- No, es una montaña - replicó Envy.

- Exacto.

- Pues a mí me parece un pastel - insistió Gluttony llevándose un dedo a la boca. Los niños rieron divertidos. Izumi se quedó mirando el dibujo preguntándose dónde demonios veía el susodicho postre.

- A ti todo te parece comida - replicó Envy burlonamente.

- Déjale en paz - saltó Lust con el ceño fruncido, solo ella se metía con su hermanito.

- Venga ya es suficiente - dijo Izumi-sensei con voz autoritaria y consiguiendo que todos los niños le prestaran atención -. A ver ¿quién me dice que es esto?

Todos los niños miraron el dibujo extrañados ¿qué era esa cosa tan rara?

- ¿Una vaca? - aventuró Winry algo dudosa.

- No tiene manchas - destacó Fuery.

- Un bizcocho - dijo Gluttony con una sonrisa.

- Un tren.

- Un osito.

- Un cojín.

- Una magdalena.

- Una piedra.

- Un pavo asado.

Izumi parpadeó confundida ante respuestas tan dispares.

- ¡Un hipolotamo del revés! - exclamó Ed.

- Se dice hipopótamo -le corrigió Roy mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia la izquierda - ¡si que lo es!

Izumi miró la cartulina con el ceño fruncido y se dio cuenta de que lo había estado sosteniendo cabeza abajo. Lo enderezó y entonces si que todos los niños pudieron apreciar al rechoncha figura del hipopótamo.

- No valen trampas - se quejó Elysia.

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta - se disculpó Izumi con una sonrisa.

- ¡Atención! - llamó Maes desde la puerta que daba al patio de la guardería con una gran sonrisa - ¿quién me quiere ayudar a dar de comer a Black Hayate?

- ¡Yo, yo, yo...! - corearon varios niños corriendo hacia la puerta.

- ¿Quién es 'bat jalate'? - preguntó Al ladeando la cabeza.

- Es la mascota de la guardería - explicó Elysia - es un perrito blanco y negro muy simpático.

- ¿Un perrito! - preguntó Al con estrellitas en los ojos. Adoraba los animales, en especial los gatitos, pero jamás desperdiciaba la oportunidad de acercarse a un perrito.

Ed suspiró y fue detrás de su hermanito. Una vez fuera se encontró en un jardín vallado, con mucho césped, algunos columpios y un par de árboles. Bajo uno de ellos había una pequeña caseta de madera blanca y tejado azul rodeada por todos los niños de la guardería Central. Ed se abrió paso entre Denny y Havoc y sonrió al ver al cachorro que movía la colita feliz de ser el centro de atención.

- Hayate - llamaba Riza con la mano extendida y algunas bolitas de pienso en ella. El perrito se acercó y comió lo que la niña le ofrecía.

- Ahora yo, por favor - pidió Elysia entusiasmada a su padre, el cual no pudo resistirse a su mirada cándida.

- Vale toma - dijo poniéndole en la mano más pienso. Elysia se agachó un poco y Hayate comió de su mano. A Ed le extrañó que mientras esto pasaba el profesor Maes no hiciera más que sacar fotos.

- Siempre está así - le contó Winry mientras se acercaba para poder dar de comer al perrito ella también.

Aquella era la actividad favorita de los niños. Era muy divertido dar de comer al pequeño perrito, aunque algunos no les gustaba y preferían quedarse apartados mirando, como por ejemplo Envy, Lust y Denny. El primero decía que era una tontería, la segunda que le daba asco tener luego las manos llenas de babas y el tercero le tenía miedo a los perros desde que el de un vecino le había mordido sin querer al intentar quitarle la magdalena que estaba merendando.

- Vamos Roy, ahora tú - le animó el profesor Hughes con una sonrisa y la cámara de fotos en las manos.

- No... no me apetece - dijo el niño de cabello negro observando como el perrito comía de manos de Maria.

- Black Hayate nunca come cuando le da él - le confió Riza a Ed divertida.

- ¿Ah no?

- Venga, no seas tímido - insistió el profesor Maes.

Roy cedió a regañadientes. Metió la mano en el saco de pienso, cogió un puñado y tendió la mano en dirección al perrito. El cual se lo quedó mirando con atención... y siguió mirándolo... se acercó despacio... olfateó un poco la mano del niño... olfateó el suelo... la mano del niño otra vez... movió la colita... y se fue trotando detrás de una mariposa que pasaba por allí. Roy miró al profesor Maes con reproche y este se limitó a sonreírle con una gotita en la cabeza, preguntándose si el perro lo hacía adrede o qué.

- ¡Hayate toma! - llamó Ed tendiéndole las manos con el pienso que le acababa de dar la profesora Izumi. El perrito dejó de perseguir a la mariposa y fue corriendo hacia el mayor de los Elric para comer lo que le daba. Ed sonrió al ver como movía la colita y miró a Roy, el cual estaba claramente enfurruñado.

- ¡Gluttony! Eso es para Hayate - riñó Lust a su hermano menor al ver como se llevaba algunas bolitas de pienso a la boca.

- Pero tengo hambre... - dijo lastimeramente mientras su tripita gruñía - ¿cuándo comemos? - preguntó a la profesora Izumi mientras esta ayudaba a Wrath a dar de comer al perrito.

- Pues... - dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera - en cuanto os lavéis las manos.

- ¡Bien! - dijo alegre el niño gordito mientras corría de regreso a la guardería.

- Venga, todos adentro - dijo Hughes. Los niños corretearon por el patio y entraron encaminándose hacia el baño.

Todos se alinearon ante el gran y alargado lavamanos que ocupaba una buena parte de la pared. Algunos hacían carantoñas en el espejo y otros jugueteaban con el chorro del agua. El profesor Maes iba pasando con una botellita de jabón líquido con olor a fresa y dejaba un poquito en las manos de cada uno. Los pequeños se frotaban las manitas y estas se llenaban de espuma.

- Mira Al - dijo Ed haciendo un círculo con el dedo pulgar y el índice, entremedias podía verse una fina película de jabón. Ed sopló despacito y al momento una gran burbuja empezó a hincharse.

- ¡Que guay! - exclamó Elysia que estaba a su lado e imitó al rubio, o al menos lo intentó. Los demás niños no tardaron en imitarlo y pronto todos estaban con la cara salpicada de jabón.

- ¡Niños, basta de jugar! - regañó Izumi-sensei - Acabad de lavaros las manos y salid que si no se enfriará la comida.

- ¡Siiiii! - corearon todos metiendo las manitas bajo el chorro del agua. Después se secaron en las toallas de conejitos y flores que habían colgadas en la pared y salieron de regreso a las mesitas.

En cada una había una tacita de plástico llena de agua, una cuchara, una servilleta lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir a los niños desde el cuello del babi hasta las rodillas y un platito hondo de plástico. Todos se sentaron y el profesor Maes fue pasando entre ellos con una gran olla y fue poniendo en cada palto una gran cuchara da de...

- ¿Lentejas! - preguntó Envy con asco al ver lo que iban a comer - ¡yo no me las como¡Son asquerosas! - y se cruzó de brazos con los labios bien apretados.

- Quien no se lo como todo se queda sin postre - aseveró la profesora Izumi sin alterarse - y hoy hay natillas.

Como si acabara de pronunciar unas palabras mágicas, todos los niños cogieron sus cucharas y empezaron a comer. Bueno, Envy se limitó a revolver las lentejas en una vano intento de que desaparecieran sin tener que comerlas y Gluttony había empezado a comer antes de que Izumi empezara con las amenazas.

- ¿Por qué coges la cuchara con esa mano? - preguntó Fuery a Ed al ver que era el único que comía con la otra mano.

- No sé... - dijo el rubio mirando su mano y fijándose en que todos los otros comían igual que su mamá y Al - Es que si lo hago con la otra me cuesta más - explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ah... - murmuró Fuery. Cogió la cuchara con la mano izquierda e intentó comer, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se le escapara y las lentejas fueran a parar a su regazo - A mí no me sale... - se lamentó.

- ¡Terminé! - dijo Gluttony con una gran sonrisa mirando al profesor Maes.

- Muy bien... aquí tienes el postre - y le dejó delante una pequeña tarrina llena de crema amarilla con una galleta encima.

A medida que los niños iban terminado les iban dando el postre y al final solo se quedó Envy con su más que removido plato de lentejas. El niño frunció el ceño con disgusto al ver como todos lo demás comían feliz mente sus natillas. Hizo un pucherito con la boca. Él también quería...

- Hagamos un trato - le dijo Maes arrodillándose a su lado -, te comes la mitad y te doy postre.

- Bueno... - aceptó tras pensarlo un momento. Cogió una cucharada de lentejas cerró los ojos, suspiró y se la llevó a la boca, masticó dos veces y se la tragó, su rostro se ensombreció un poco - Asqueroso... - murmuró, pero se tomo tres cucharadas más.

- Muy bien... aquí tienes - aceptó Maes al ver que si el niño seguía comiendo, acabaría por devolver.

Envy cogió la tarrinita y sin dar las gracias ni mirar al profesor empezó a comer.

Un rato después se reunió con los otros niños que ya se habían limpiado las caras y las manos y se habían puesto a jugar en la moqueta.

- Hora de la siesta - dijo la profesora Izumi acabando de colocar las colchonetas en el suelo con algunas mantitas para los niños.

- No... siesta no... - remugaron algunos que no querían dejar de jugar.

- ¿Y un cuento? - preguntó Maes con un libro en las manos.

- ¡Sí, sí, sí! - corearon los niños corriendo hacia las colchonetas y sentándose en ellas. El profesor se sentó en una silla, abrió el libro, tosió un poco y empezó a leer poniendo una voz diferente a cada personaje...

LOS SIETE CABRITILLOS.

Era se una vez, que en una pequeña casita en el bosque, vivía mamá cabra con sus siete cabritillos.

Mamá cabra tenía que salir a pastar todos los días para tener leche y dejaba a su hijitos solos en casa tras decirles:

- Cerrad la puerta con llave y no habrías a desconocidos. Recordad que hay un peligroso lobo en el bosque.

- Si mamá - contestaban los cabritillos.

Un día el hambriento lobo que rondaba por el bosque, vio como mamá cabra se alejaba de la casa.

- Jejeje... carne joven y tierna para comer - rió el lobo (Los niños estaban completamente absortos ante la narración de Maes)

El lobo se acercó a la casa y llamó con su zarpa a la puerta.

- Cabritas abrid, soy mamá... - dijo el lobo mientras se relamía el hocico.

- ¡No te vamos a abrir! - dijeron las cabritas desde dentro - tú no eres nuestra mamá. Ella tiene la voz mucho más suave.

El lobo gruñó al verse descubierto, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la casita. No tardó en encontrar un corral y tras espantar a las gallinas, se bebió seis claras de huevo para que le aclarasen la voz.

Regresó a la casita de los cabritillos y volvió a llamar, ahora con la voz más suave.

- Cabritas abrid, soy mamá...

- Aún es pronto para que vuelva mamá... - pensó la cabrita más pequeñita (¿Por qué me miras a mí? - preguntó Ed con los ojos entornados mirando a Roy) - Tal vez sea el lobo otra vez.

- ¿Y que hacemos? - preguntaron las otras.

- Tengo una idea... ¡Enseña la patita por debajo de la puerta! - dijo la cabrita.

El lobo hizo caso y asomó y negra zarpa por el resquicio inferior.

- Lo sabía no es mamá.

- ¡No te vamos a abrir! - dijeron las cabritas desde dentro - tú no eres nuestra mamá. Ella tiene las patitas blancas.

El lobo gruñó al verse de nuevo descubierto y se alejó de la casa. No tardó en encontrar un molino y aprovechando que el molinero había salido a entregar los sacos de harina entró dentro. Fue a uno de los sacos y metió las zarpas dentro. Al sacarlas sonrió al ver como ahora eran blancas.

Regresó a al casita de los cabritillos y volvió a llamar.

- Cabritas abrid, soy mamá...

- Ahora tal vez si sea - dudaron los cabritillos, ya era hora de que regresara -. Enseña la patita por debajo de la puerta - pidieron y el lobo asomó su blanca zarpa.

- ¡si es mamá! - corearon los cabritillos y quitaron el pestillo y entonces...

- ¡Gruuaaa¡Os voy a comer a todas!

- ¡Es el lobo¡Es el lobo! - gritaron las cabritas mientras intentaban huir, pero el lobo era más rápido y una a una se las fue comiendo enteras y de un bocado.

- Una, dos, tres - iba contando el lobo mientras las perseguía por la casa -, cuatro, cinco... y seis. Oh estoy lleno - dijo relamiéndose el hocico. Mientras miraba alrededor, para allí ya no habían más cabritas -. Me iré al río y dormiré la siesta...

Y dejó la casa.

Rato después llegó mamá cabra y se asustó al ver como toda la casa estaba revuelta.

- Hijitos, hijitos - llamaba - ¿Dónde estáis?

- Aquí mamá... - dijo una vocecita desde el reloj de pie y de detrás del péndulo apareció la cabrita más pequeña.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ha venido el lobo y se ha comido a mis hermanitos y hermanitas - lloró el cabritillo -. Dijo que se iba a hacer la siesta en la horilla del río...

- Tengo una idea - dijo mamá cabra tras unos minutos de silencio - vamos a rescatar a tus hermanitos y hermanitas.

Cogió del costurero tijeras, aguja, dedal e hilo y las dos cabritas se fueron rumbo al río. No tardaron en encontrar al lobo tumbado a la sombra de un árbol y con mucho sigilo se acercaron.

- Ve trayéndome piedras del río - le dijo mamá cabra a su hijito.

Mientras el cabritillo las buscaba, mamá cabra abrió la barriga del lobo con las tijeras y empezó a sacar a su hijitos. Uno... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco... y seis. Cuando ya todos estuvieron fuera, rellenaron la tripa del lobo con las piedras y mamá cabra volvió a coser la barriga del lobo. Después todos se escondieron tras los arbustos y esperaron a que el lobo se despertara.

Tras un rato largo, el lobo se desperezó y bostezó.

- ¡Uah, que sed tengo¡En vez de cabritillos parece que hubiera comido piedras! - dijo levantándose y acercándose a la orilla del río para beber.

Pero las piedras pesaban tanto que el lobo calló dentro del río y se ahogó.

Y así mamá cabra y sus siete cabritilos pudieron vivir tranquilos sin tener que preocuparse por el lobo.

Colorín, colorado este cuento se ha acabado.

Maes levantó la mirada del libro y sonrió al ver a todos los niños durmiendo enredados en las mantitas y entre ellos.

- Deberíamos buscar otros cuentos -comentó Izumi-sensei mientras tapaba a Roy, Ed y Al con la misma mantita -, ese es demasiado sádico.

- La verdad es que sí... pero consigue tumbarlos -rió mientras arropaba a su hijita.

- Mami... - Izumi se dio la vuelta y vio a Wrath sentado refregándose los ojitos.

- ¿Sí cariño? - preguntó con dulzura.

- Quiero mi mantita... sin ella no puedo dormir... - dijo, aunque se veía ya más dormido que despierto. Izumi fue a una estantería y cogió una mantita azul con un curioso dibujo: una cruz enlazada con una serpiente y sobre estas una corona y unas pequeñas alas (NdTL: el tatuaje que tiene Izumi en el pecho, vamos...)

- Aquí tienes -dijo tapándolo con la mantita. Wrath bostezó otra vez -. Ahora a dormir.

- Buenas noches mami...

- Dulces sueños.

Una hora después...

Ed se despertó al escuchar las risas de sus compañeros. Se sentó sobre la colchoneta y dio un gran bostezo mientras una lagrimita se formaba en su ojito derecho. Solo él y Havoc seguían allí tumbados. Se frotó los ojitos y se fue con los demás.

- Hola - saludó acercándose a su hermano, Winry, Riza y Roy.

- Hola.

- Creía que no te ibas a despertar - dijo Roy burlón.

- Tonto... - murmuró sentándose al lado de Al - ¿qué hacéis?

- Roy nos iba a enseñar algo - dijo el pequeño de los Elric con una sonrisa y su inseparable careta sobre la cabeza.

Ed miró con curiosidad al niño de pelo negro y vio como este sacaba una pequeña cajita de cartón del bolsillo de su babi.

- ¿Cerillas? - preguntó Ed.

- ¿De dónde las has sacado? - preguntó Winry.

- Se las cogí a mamá - sonrió Roy.

- Eso no está bien - le regañó Riza con el ceño fruncido.

- No seas quejica - dijo Roy abriendo la cajita y sacando uno de lo delgado palitos. Estaba a punto de pasarlo por la parte marrón cuando la cerilla desaparecieron de sus manos.

- ¿Qué pretendías hacer? - preguntó Izumi-sensei visiblemente enfadada. Al, Ed, Riza y Winry se alejaron disimuladamente dejando a Roy solo ante el peligro - No puedes jugar con cerillas, es peligroso.

- Además - dijo Maes que pasaba por allí con los brazos cargados de peluches -, los niños que juegan con fuego se hace pipi en la cama.

Roy abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido por esa revelación.

- Ya no jugaré más - aseguró el niño de pelo negro.

- Más te vale - dijo la profesora Izumi aún con el ceño fruncido.

Por otro lado, Ed y Al se habían acercado a Wrath y Elysia y ahora los cuatro jugaban a pintar.

- Oye Al... - preguntó Elysia sin apartar la mirada de la careta del chico - Esa careta es de la serie que hacen por la tarde en la tele ¿verdad?

- Si - dijo con una gran sonrisa - me gusta mucho la serie sobre el museo viviente sobre todo la armadura ¡Se llama igual que yo!

- A mí me gusta como los cuadros se quedan quietos después de estar hablando y el guardia de seguridad siempre se queda extrañado al verlos movidos - rió Ed.

- Esa serie es para bebés - dijo alguien desde detrás de los Elric a la vez que le quitaban a Al la careta de la cabeza.

- ¡Devuélvemela! - dijo el pequeño rubio intentando alcanzarla, pero Envy era más alto y no llegaba. Ed se puso de pie dispuesto a defender a su hermanito.

- Dasela ya - le ordenó, pero Envy se limitó a mirarlo burlonamente.

- ¿Oh sino qué, pequeñajo? - y antes de darse cuenta estaba tumbado en el suelo por culpa del empujón de Ed, tenía bastante fuerza para ser tan enano.

- ¡Eh! Basta los dos - dijo la profesora Izumi separándolos.

- Le ha quitado la careta a Alphonse - dijo Elysia acusadoramente.

- Eso no está bien Envy - le regañó la profesora devolviéndole la careta a Al -, las cosas no se quitan.

- Solo quería jugar... - se defendió.

- Pues nosotros no - dijo Ed cortante.

- Ya - dijo Izumi terminantemente -. No quiero más paleas ¿entendido?

- Si, seño - dijeron todos y Envy se alejó.

- Vamos a jugar allí - dijo Al cogiendo a su hermanito de la mano y yendo directos a los baúles.

Se pusieron a escarbar entre peluches, muñecas y balones. No buscaban nada en particular, simplemente revolvían.

- Eh, mira esto - dijo Ed sacando un muñeco articulado con muchos músculos, pelón y de bigote rubio.

- Tiene un botón - dijo al señalando su cinturón.

Ed lo apretó y al momento el muñeco empezó a hablar y moverse, asustándolos.

- Soy el Mayor Alex Louis Armstrong. Escuchad la música de mis músculos.

- ¡AAAH! - gritaron los Elric mientras lanzaban el extraño muñeco dentro del baúl y lo cerraban de golpe.

- ¿Qu... qué era eso? - preguntó Al temblando.

- No lo sé... pero mejor no lo dejamos salir más del baúl - dijo Ed, Al asintió con la cabeza. Daba mucho miedo.

Se alejaron del baúl mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, por si el muñeco intentaba salir. Fueron hacia donde estaban Winry con el Mecano (para variar) y Scieszka con un libro de cuentos, aunque antes de llegar vieron a Havoc acercarse a Winry.

- ¿Juegas conmigo?

- Estoy jugando con Roy - dijo simplemente cogiendo lo que había estado construyendo y yendo con el niño de ojos oscuros.

- ¿Y tú Scieszka?

- Estoy leyendo - dijo sin mirarlo mientras pasaba la página. Havoc se quedó blanco y una pequeña aura oscura lo rodeó. A los Elric les resbaló una gotita.

- Havoc -quieres venir a pintar con nosotros - le preguntó Al. El castaño asintió y se fue con ellos a las mesitas.

En aquel momento sonó la campanita. Y la profesora Izumi fue a abrir.

- Buenas tardes señora Elric.

- Buenas tardes, vengo a por los niños - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

- ¡Mamá! - corearon dos voces y al momento un par de terremotos rubios se acercaron con unas hojas de papel en las manos.

- Hola niños ¿os habéis portado bien?

- Si - dijeron a la vez -. Hemos hecho esto para ti.

- Oh que bonitos... - comentó al recibir los folios garabateados - Venga vamos a casa - dijo tendiendo las manos - he comprado tarta de fresa para merendar.

- ¡Bien! - corearon.

- Hasta otra chicos.

- Adiós profesora Izumi - dijo Al.

- Hasta mañana - dijo Ed con una sonrisa.

- ¿Has cambiado de opinión? - preguntó la señora Elric a su hijo mayor.

- La guardería no está tan mal - aceptó Ed, en realidad se había divertido bastante ese día. No le importaría ir más veces.

**Fin.**

¡Yujuuuu¡toy aquí! XD

Mi primer fic de FMA ¿qué tal?

NdN-C¿por qué el primer fic que haces de la serie que sea es un AU?

Mmmh... no sé. Supongo que es porque aún no estoy familiarizada con esa serie. Además solo hace dos semanas que empecé a interesare activamente por este anime...

NdN-C: pues yo te llevo hablando de la serie desde antes de navidades ¬¬

No es lo mismo.

NdN-C: Y la idea para este fic te la di yo...

Pero no has escrito ni media coma ¬¬

NdN-C: te corregí las faltas ¿o no?

Como sea --'

En fin espero que os guste y os hayáis reído un rato.

Ja ne!


End file.
